


La mujer sonámbula

by Taniushka12



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: And a half asleep half drugged minkowski doesnt see the diference, Angst, F/M, In which both doug and dominik have beards, Thinking of Somebody Else, Unrequited Love, implied Renée Minkowski/Dominik Koudelka
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: Luego que Minkowski quedara inconsciente por uno de los muchos problemas de la nave, Eiffel trata de despertarla con resultados inesperados.¿Comandante?¿Minkowski?...¿Renée?





	La mujer sonámbula

**Author's Note:**

> No voy a mentir, la ubicación temporal exacta de este fic es un horrendo misterio y/o error. Pero teniendo en cuenta que comencé este escrito con sólo un objetivo en mente espero que me perdonen por ello u_u

 Eiffel era un desastre, dato conocido por todos, especialmente sí mismo. La gran mayoría de las veces no le importaba, todo dependiendo del contexto en el que esté, pero cuando alguien que le importaba resultaba herido se convertía entonces en un asunto muy personal.

 —¡Te juro que no tenía idea que ella estaba allá, doc! Yo- ella-

 —Si, si, claro. —Contestó el hombre ruso sin darle mucha importancia, y seguramente cansado de sus patéticas excusas nerviosas—. Ella estará bien.

 —¿Estás seguro? Bajo ningún concepto se ve bien. —Frunció el ceño con preocupación al ver las vendas en su cabeza y pecho, y sus ojos semi cerrados.

 —Pequeña contusión. No sorprendente, viendo que le cayó una viga encima. Estará bien. —Repitió finalmente Hilbert con firmeza. Luego de darle los últimos detalles desató una de sus manos para poder medir su presión. Un silencio reinó entre los dos hasta que preguntó, con cierta molesta en su voz—. ¿Qué?

 —¿Puedo tratar de hablar con ella?

 Él se giró hacia el hombre más joven.

 —¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer? ¿Inteligencias artificiales con las que hablar?

 —Tú sabes que Hera está desconectada.

 —Hm. —Volvió su mirada hacia sus herramientas, haciendo un gesto final con la mano. —Haz lo que quieras.

 Se acercó con cuidado, evitando estar mucho tiempo en el espacio personal del médico, y tragó saliva. Sabía que ella lo iba a matar cuando se despertara, pero por ahora estaba feliz de saber que _seguramente_  se encontraba bien y que no tendría secuelas.

 —¿Comandante? —Preguntó a su cuerpo inerte, tocando con cuidado su hombro como para que se despertara—. ¿Minkowski? Lo siento...

 Seguía tan inconsciente como cuando la sacó de la línea de fuego, para su pesar. Siguió llamándola unos segundos más hasta que vio de reojo como Hilbert se alejaba para tomar unas notas en su libreta, y entonces probó en voz baja con otra cosa.

 —... _¿Renée?_ —Su nombre sonaba tan extraño saliendo de sus labios, casi intimo... Se giró un poco para ver que el médico no haya notado el cambio de su estrategia, cuando un ruido gutural lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró a la mujer en la camilla médica—. ¿Renée?

 Se quedó quieto unos segundos esperando por una reacción, y se sobresaltó cuando la recibió por fin. Minkowski levantó su mano hacia su cara, ojos todavía cerrados y ceño a penas fruncido. Él estaba por disculparse otra vez por su descuido -y por llamarla por su nombre- cuando unos dedos en su descuidada barba lo sorprendieron al prácticamente acariciarla con cuidado. Sintió un escalofrío cuando luego, gracias a la gravedad ausente del lugar, la mujer lo acercó más a ella con una ínfima sonrisa. Sonrisa demasiado suave para lo que él conocía.

 —¿H-Hilbert...? —Preguntó por lo bajo, y en un segundo el científico se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido, aunque se tranquilizó cuando vio su cara.

 —Soñando.

 —¿¡Está soñando!? —Bajó el volumen en su voz, con miedo a despertarla—. ¿Con qué?

 —No sé. No importa. Trata de no despertarla.

 —¡Dice el que no tiene una mano en el cuello!

 —¿Dominik?

 Los dos hombres se giraron a la mujer sonámbula que por primera vez dijo algo. Eiffel quería preguntar quién era ese tal Dominik -absolutamente sin una pizca de celos- cuando su cara lo distrajo. Estaba tan... tranquila. Se la veía más tranquila de lo que la había visto en su vasto tiempo juntos, y tan...

 La mano en su cuello lo acercó incluso más hacía ella, y Eiffel no sabía si sentirse incomodado por la mirada cuidadosa del doctor para que nada malo pasara, la proximidad entre su cuerpo y el de su comandante (por la cual tuvo que poner una mano en la camilla, para no estar completamente apoyado en ella), o el hecho que podía sentir su corazón en su pecho latir mucho más rápido que de costumbre.

 Oh no.

 —Dominik. —Repitió ella, frente pegada a la de su oficial de comunicaciones y sus labios a centímetros de los suyos—. Te quiero.

 Él sintió como su respiración se atoraba en su garganta, mientras que escuchaba como Hilbert murmuraba algo de "su esposo, obviamente". También le dijo varias otras cosas por lo bajo, para volverla a su posición inconsciente y terminar con esa revisión medica de una vez, pero él lo ignoró en contra de su buen juicio. Tomó aire por la nariz, sintiendo el aire tibio y el calor de su piel tan cerca de la suya. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

 —Yo también te quiero, Renée. —Contestó en el susurro más pequeño que pudo arrancar de su garganta. En parte porque ya ver a Hilbert mirándolo con una ceja levantada era vergonzoso, en parte porque no creía poder decir esas palabras en voz alta. Con cuidado agarró su mano de su cuello y la apartó de él—. Pero tienes que descansar. Ordenes del doctor.

 Esperaba que su voz sonara lo suficientemente parecida a la del tal Dominik y que sus palabras no se doblaran ante la presión, pero luego de unos segundos ella cedió con un pequeño y adorable puchero. Realmente, realmente no quería pensar ni en lo linda que se veía ni en que tan cerca habían estado.

 Dejó que Hilbert atara su mano devuelta para así poder dejarla descansar, ahora si, por fin, habiendo comprobado que estaba en completo control de sus facultades. Antes de salir de la habitación se giró hacia ella una última vez, pero fue recibido por la mirada del doctor. Tal vez fuera desaprobación, tal vez sarcasmo, tal vez morbosa curiosidad, él no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas para quedarse y averiguarlo.

 —Oficial Eiffel...

 —Buenas noches, doc.

 Eiffel era un estúpido, todos sabían eso, especialmente él. Pero, realmente, ¿enamorarse de la comandante?

 De Minkowski, de Renée.

 (De una mujer casada)

 Su comandante.

 Eiffel había hecho muchas cosas estúpidas en su vida, pensó mientras suspiraba, ¿por qué no seguir sumando?

**Author's Note:**

> Caminando hacia la escuela pensé "imaginate si minkowski quedara inconsciente y eiffel tratara de despertarla con "¿Comandante? ¿Minkowski? ... ¿Renée?" y que luego ella lo confundiera con koudelka" y luego pensé eso en un contexto donde eiffel tuviera un mini crush en ella lmao 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado! Y espero escribir más para este fandom, amo wolf 359 ;w;


End file.
